comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
MARVEL COMICS: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (s3 ep06 Among Us Hide)
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL CINEMATIC UNIVERSE AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D. INHUMANS IN THE MEDIA YOUTUBE: PLOT: May looks upset as Coulson and a medical team roll Andrew on a gurney into the base. They report to May that Andrew is alive. May asks Andrew what happened. He says he went to a store to get something for a headache and a transfer student and two men followed him in. Coulson tells him they were Hydra. May says she knows why they went after him. Andrew says Coulson had a man tailing him. That allowed him to get cover, but there was gasoline and a lighter and he assumes he was thrown from the explosion. May runs into Hunter in the hallway and they argue over his decision to go after Ward despite Andrew's dangerous situation. He says Coulson ordered him to take Ward out. Coulson takes him off that assignment and puts May on it. She says she’s back. Ward oversees his operation and complains to Kebo that he let an S.H.I.E.L.D. assassin in. Kebo points out that he followed Ward’s own procedures and that Von Strucker messed up the kill job. Von Strucker still hasn’t checked back in. They decide Strucker knows too much, and Ward sends Kebo after Strucker. Coulson finds Daisy. She’s pissed about what happened with Lash. She theorizes that Lash is in the ATCU, based on his ability to transform. Coulson is getting a tour of the ATCU facility later today, so Daisy says she’ll work on Lash’s identity. Coulson tells her to keep it off Rosalind’s radar. Daisy wonders if he’s getting too attached. She asks about May. May finds Bobbi and shoves her against the wall. She’s angry that Hunter nearly got Andrew killed because of her. They fight, and Bobbi takes her down. She realizes May was testing her to see if she was ready for a mission. May welcomes Bobbi back to duty. Bobbi and May are heading out to find Ward when Hunter stops Bobbi. He wants to go with them, but Bobbi is disappointed that Hunter put an innocent at risk. Hunter isn’t thrilled that Bobbi’s going back in the field, but she goes anyway. May reveals that the student from the store got away. She also reveals that his true identity is Werner Von Strucker. She finds his account at a bank in the Cayman Islands. Von Strucker is with one of his father’s old Hydra allies, Gideon Malick. Strucker tells him how awful Ward is. Malick says the old guard would never have put up with this kind of thing, and says he’ll take care of everything. Coulson is with Rosalind on the way to his tour when Rosalind gets an emergency call. She tries to drop him off, but Coulson refuses to leave. Rosalind is resistant, but finally agrees to let him stay. She tells the driver to take her home. Fitz is creating false IDs for Bobbi and May. Lance questions Fitz helping Simmons reopen the portal. He doesn’t think Fitz should be helping Simmons’ ex. Annoyed, Fitz asks Lance to leave. Daisy finds Andrew walking through the halls with an I.V. She asks him about Lash and why he would have spared her. Andrew says he’s not sure. Daisy reveals that she saw him transform, at least his shadow. Andrew asks if Lincoln can help, but Daisy say they can’t find him. Mack interrupts and calls Daisy into another room. He theorizes that Banks may be Lash. They decide to track Banks down, and Lance invites himself along. Bobbi and May use their fake IDs to infiltrate the Cayman Islands bank and gain access to the lock box vault. They’re left alone and bust open Strucker’s lockbox. Fitz warns them that they triggered an alarm and they are locked inside. The banker return with two guards. May is ready to fight, but Bobbi tries to talk their way out of it. It’s working, until a guard reaches for his gun. May attacks and she and Bobbi take them down and leave with the contents of the lock box. Mack, Daisy, and Lance are staking out Banks. Daisy reads more about him: discharged from the military and brought onto an anti-alien task force after the Battle of New York. Some of Mack and Daisy’s anger about Andrew bubbles to the surface unyil Banks drives off and they tail him. Rosalind and Coulson arrive at Rosalind's home. Two officers are there. There was a break in. Coulson investigates her living room. He notices the furniture is brand new, and there’s a baseball bat with signatures. Daisy’s team follows Banks. He gets out of his car to take a call. They’re discussing what to do when Lance lets himself out and shoots Banks with an I.C.E.R. He drags Banks back inside the van and tells Daisy and Mack to take a DNA sample so they can test for Inhuman markers. Simmons is trying to comfort Andrew in a slightly condescending way, betraying how much she enjoys the role reversal. Andrew realizes how weak it can make you feel to be on the couch. Daisy calls Simmons and asks her to run the blood analysis. Daisy’s team finds nothing else of interest on Banks. Banks’ phone gets a message that a target is en route to someplace called Endo Tech. They leave Banks behind and go check it out. The cops leave and Rosalind provides some burgers for dinner for herself and Coulson, from Coulson's favorite burger place. Coulson mentions that nothing of value seems to have been taken, and accuses Rosalind of staging the break in to make Coulson sympathize with her and delay the facility tour. Rosalind suggests Coulson could have set it up himself. Frustrated, Rosalind finally agrees to take him to the facility. Fitz examines the lock box materials. They lead Bobbi and May to a penthouse is Lisbon. May questions why Bobbi was so reluctant to fight in the Islands. May thinks Bobbi is keeping herself locked up. May encourages Bobbi to let her experience with Ward make her stronger and not weaker. Kebo returns to Ward with a phone call. Its Malick on the other line. Ward says he was wondering when he would hear from Malick (though he doesn’t know Malick’s name), that Malick is the one everyone else was afraid of. Malick offers redemption, saying Strucker shouldn’t be on the board. Ward says Malick doesn’t understand the game he's playing. Malick says Strucker is a liability, and therefore a lost asset. Malick offers Strucker to Ward, saying he’s sacrificing a pawn to save the game. Mack lists the impressive security on the penthouse. Daisy has a Dwarf 2.0 she stole from Fitz to help them get a look inside. Simmons calls Daisy and says Banks is not an Inhuman. Simmons talks to Fitz in the lab. She asks if they have time now to look at the portal simulation. Fitz says he’s run dozens of them and none have worked. He says they won’t give up. Simmons says she knows this isn’t easy for him. Simmons walks away, and Fitz opens up a file of information on Will. Daisy’s team assumes Endo Tech is a front for the ATCU and wait to see what’s inside. The delivery arrives. It’s a containment unit with someone inside, being monitored. A robot arm grabs the container and takes it away. The Dwarf catches a shot of Rosalind and Coulson observing. Daisy is upset. Mack tells her to pull the dwarf back before they’re discovered. Rosalind explains to Coulson that the stasis gel keeps the subjects asleep. She says she knows it looks bad. She says these people were in trouble, that being Inhuman is like a disease and they’re close to the cure. Coulson puts together that Rosalind lost somebody. She says her husband, years ago. He was a cardiologist who died of cancer. She says she would have done anything to do for him what they’re doing for the Inhumans. Rosalind admits that she might actually want Coulson to like her. Kebo is torturing Von Strucker. Bobbi and May bust in. Kebo kills Strucker and bolts, leaving two henchmen with May as Bobbi tries to follow. She takes out another sentry and then fights Kebo. May finishes with the guards and pulls down Strucker. She asks where to find Ward, but Strucker is traumatized. Kebo gets Bobbi in a pool and tries to drown her. She grabs a baton and fights her way out. Once out of the pool, she uses the stun on the baton to electrocute Kebo. Strucker tells May that he thought he had Garner, but didn’t know he’d transform into “that thing.” He remembers what happened, and seeing Andrew transform into Lash. Lash then killed everyone else. Andrew himself set the store on fire. May insists that’s not true. Strucker asks what he is, and May says she doesn’t know. Daisy is on the phone with Lincoln. He says he’s “safe as houses.” He still won’t tell her where he is, but says he’ll reach out soon and they hang up just before the call can be traced. Andrew overheard and asks about where Lincoln is. He tells her he’d probably be safer at the base. WHO'S WHO: TBA Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Inhumans Category:Agent Melinda May Category:Agent Lance Hunter Category:HYDRA Category:Agent Phil Coulson Category:Agent Skye Category:Mockingbird